


Griffith Dies

by arco



Category: Berserk
Genre: I beat up griffith, a bad character 10/10, berserk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arco/pseuds/arco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey guys since I can't actually beat griffiths ass I wanted to write a story where I did enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really hate griffith and if anyone wants anything written like griffith getting beaten up by various objects please comment I am open to suggestions.

I grabbed my enormous fuckinh giant sword and swung it at the garbage man griffith and cut his head clean off. 

Griffith was dead


	2. In which Griffith Dies once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to user minklemore

"No. How dare you try to soil my luscious non greasy locks? I may be a manipulative narcissist but at least I have good hair." Griffith said while struggling against the firm grips of everyone else who hates Griffith (7 billion people were holding him back I was there) 

"Fucker." 

And in that moment Griffith knew he hecked up

I pulled back my arm and slam dunked slimy, coarse fruit pulp all over his hair. Everyone laughed except griffith bc he was too busy dying but the fruit pulp never left him and never decayed even as his skin slowly fell off his skeleton the only thing to remain was fruit pulp true story


	3. Griffith dies in overwatch

"Hey gamers (;" Griffith said over the mic. Little did he know i was playing as widowmaker and sniped him irl everyone started clapping it's true I was there.


	4. Hammer boy

.woah. is that perhaps griffith the garbage boy. that's what I thought when I saw him every time I saw him then I decided enough was fuckinh enough

I broke into his home. hammer in hand I saw him sleeping and said, "wow ugly." he woke up immediately. his hair was fake. after I killed him I burned his hair 

end


	5. Hey do you guys think Griffith would have a foot fetish because I think he would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is getting progressively more chaotic evil and it's only gonna go down from here on out lads (to set the atmosphere imagine the kill bill soundtrack playing thanks)

"Griffith" I said.  
"Ho" He said.  
Sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows illuminating my hair that was one hundred times better than Griffith's. To be totally honest everyone has better hair than him, well this bitch was in for a fuckass of a surprise. 

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here--" I stepped away from the prayer alter to reveal a giant ass sword, "I wanted to show you my giant ass sword." 

"Sorry i was so late I was too busy being better than you :)" Griffith smiled and tossed his limp gray locks behind him. Lord can I just go five minutes without this feet eating jizz buster complimenting himself. 

"Listen we all know you stole the gucci you're wearing and your shoes are fake, Joanne told me" 

"How dare you insult me like this! You are mean to me you insult me you don't appreciate anything that I--" He was cut off by my giant ass sword severing his fake ass gucci clad head.


	6. I wish Casca would cradle me in her big strong arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok listen. I could write hundreds of chapters with a maximum of one sentence and I would still enjoy writing about killing Griffith

hey uhm ladies (:   
did u know that uhm ?   
Griffith fucking sucks (;


	7. Sorry I was gone

*Record scratch*   
*freeze frame*   
Hey I'm Sophie you're probably wondering how I got to the 9nth dimension and happened to be battling Griffith well this is the story of how my life turned inside out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper spray torture // 
> 
> side note: I haven't even finished berserk I'm a fake fan but I really hate griffith

"Griffith, any last words?" I asked the half dead man lying at my feet.  
"I regret nothing that I did I am almost glad for what I have done"   
Not smart. I took out my pepper spray I always had, to then clasp my hand around his jaw to open it and sprayed the orange liquid into his throat. Smiling with contentment I watched as Griffith cried out in pain but no sound came out because the pepper spray was causing inflammation.   
(This is like that kill bill scene but Griffith doesn't get out of the coffin he just dies)  
And with that note I kicked his body into a coffin waiting seven feet under and started scooping up dirt.


	9. Kaitlyn

"Saw you hanging out with griffith last night." i said  
"Ar-co it's not what you think" claps kaitlyn   
"I won't hesitate bitch" i say

*gunshot*


	10. Ugly Ass Mop Lookinh Motherfocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have arisen

Griffith is the ugliest human being on the face of this planet and i would personally like to cancel him.   
it's almost as if griffith heard me shifting on him in my mind because a ghostly form walked out the fog with naste fugly ass hair.   
"heard u we're talking shit? ;)"   
Oh shit fuck boy griffith has activated 

to be continued   
or nah


	11. Griffith is a cishet male

rancid disgusting nasty man whom i hate with all my heart u shall fall at my hands


End file.
